


1:17 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eyes were wide the minute Reverend Amos Howell found himself in bed and no longer in Supergirl's arms.
Kudos: 1





	1:17 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Eyes were wide the minute Reverend Amos Howell found himself in bed and no longer in Supergirl's arms after one Metropolis villain injured him recently.

THE END


End file.
